My random oneshots!
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Random ideas about my about my OTPS and other things. Chapter 2, China x Fem America.
1. ChiLiech: Moving on

**I'm going to take a break from my mainstream fanfics and make multiple one shots for my OTPS! **

**Please enjoy these random oneshots!**

**ChiLiech oneshot! Romance tragedy**

**Trigger warning: Character death and to the ones that are sensitive about riding planes.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Yao remembered the day that he meet her...<p>

Just yesterday Amity Flight 72 that carrying 172 people on board just experienced a structure failure...

Just five years ago... She and Yao met on a plane flight to Switzerland together for different reasons. He was touring Switzerland on vacation from college and she was visiting a relative in her small home country called Liechtenstein, a country that he has never of, until she mentioned it.

They were seated to together. Yao was only 24 years old and she just turned 20 not long ago. They talked to each other throughout the whole flight to Switzerland. They shared many common interests. They both loved sweets, experts in math, loved many kids movies despite being grown ups and loved cute things. Their flight soon landed and they parted their ways.

The door on the right side suffered from decompression and blew out...

A year later, Yao meets her again. He was serving in his Uncle's Chinese restaurant and _she_ came in. He didn't recognized her at first, but she remembered him.

They soon reconnected and exchanged each other's phone numbers.

The plane manage survive while remaining 20,000 feet in the air and landed safely with no other damage...

Yao felt something spark every time he saw her. He felt whenever he's around her presence, then most people that he's with.

They got to know about each other's family. She lived with her older cousin, Sebastian 'Basch' (as he likes to be called) Zwingli, whom was a cop. He seemed a bit nosy, but was nice guy. While Erika met his brothers and cousin.

It wasn't until, a year later, Yao finds himself falling for her. He didn't know how to confess his love, until she does it for him.

28 passengers and crew near the section are received some injuries, while the rest of the 143 passengers and crew turned out to be shocked, but unharmed...

It was snowy day when they walked in the park together. They were enjoying each other's presence, until with out warning she pulled him down by his arm and kissed him on the lips.

Yao never felt so happy in his life.

She pulled away and apologizes to him, before, to his surprise, she confessed that she developed a attraction to him, since the day she met him and developed serious feelings later. She cried her eyes on not wanting to ruin their wonderful friendship with him.

He soon laughs, then pulls her into a kiss and returns his feelings for her.

Their relationship continued like that for a long time. A few arguments and problems here and there, but they still maintain their relationship.

However, there's only one person that didn't survive...

Yao stood silently as he was surrounded by her family, his family and their many friends...

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'Erika do you think that you can make this business trip alone?' Yao asked her, as they in the airport._

_Erika was preparing to leave out of the state for a quick business trip._

_'Yes, Yao.' Erika told him as she smiles at him sweetly. 'What are you so worried about?'_

_'No, I just want make sure that you're safe.' She said as he felt afraid. _

_'Don't worry, Yao.' She smiled at him sweetly. 'I'll be fine.'_

_'Okay, then.' But, he felt that something bad's going to happen to her._

_'I need to leave.' Erika left him soon._

_A week later Erika contacted him._

_'I'll back returning in Amity Flight 72 within twelve hours.' Erika told him._

_She never returned within those twelve hours._

_Flashback mode now off! _

'Why, did it have to be Erika of all people?' Yao asks himself as he a blank look on face.

Basch was actually crying while one of Erika's female friends hugged him... it was so painful to see him cry like that.

Erika's funeral was set up despite _her body_ not being there... she was sucked out her seat violently and threw out... according the witnesses... they couldn't find her body.

Yao looked at the ring on his hand. He was planning to propose to her once when she returns.

But, now it's going to never happen.

...

Days gone by without incident. Everything was back to normal.

'Yao, do you want to go to the beach with us?' Yao's younger brother, Jia, asks him. 'Why not take a day off?'

Yao accepted it.

He watches everyone play in the beach...

Erika loved going to beach, but refused to step foot in the sea, because she was afraid of the water. He tried to convince her swim, but she refused to. When he eventually did got Erika in the beach and have her jump around in the waves. She enjoyed, until become extremely rough and pushed her around.

Yao laughed, but she didn't find it funny and never spoke to him after. He sworn that he thought that ruined his relationship with her. He apologized to her, luckily she forgiven him, but told him to never her do that again.

Yao sealed that promise.

'Are you sure that you don't want join us?' His other brother, Chen, asks him.

'Yes, I am sure.' Yao says as he smiles.

...

Months gone by fast. Which soon turn into years.

Yao turned down various set ups that his brother attempted, but soon gave up.

'Fine, you can single and lonely for the rest of your years!' Jia tells a 37 year old Yao.

'I'm not single!' Yao snapped at his brother harshly. 'I'm refuse to leave Erika.'

'She's died!' Jia tells him coldly.

'Jia!' Chen glares at him harshly.

Sadly, Yao didn't accept this.

'GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!' Yao yells them as he slammed his door open. 'I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'

'Fine!' Jia says as he and Chen leave him... and Yao never them again...

...

The next day Yao works at his shift in his Uncle's Chinese restaurant. He was cleaning a table.

'I'm hoping that I'll maybe go visit Jia and Chen and apologize my actions towards them.' Yao tells his co worker. 'I actually regretted telling them that.'

His co worker tells him that's a great idea.

While, Yao was finished cleaning the table. He noticed someone standing outside across the street...

A young woman with golden blonde hair and she was wearing a red dress.

'She looks like...' Yao says to himself.

A car drive pass by her and she disappeared.

'Yao! Get back to work!' His tells him.

'Sorry!'

...

Yao got to leave work a bit earlier so he visit his brothers and apologize to them.

'I hope this work.' Yao says to no one in particular.

He slowly drives out into the street, but as soon as he pulls out. Something came out of nowhere. He didn't get to have the time to identify it, because he was distracted by the pain and the sickening crash that never felt his ears. With that everything went black.

...

'We've got a car crash near by a Chinese restaurant.'

'It's the cause by a drunk driver.'

'Both drivers died.'

'The one that the drunk driver crashed into worked in the restaurant looked like that he was about leave, but meet a instant death when he pulled out.'

'Who would he be?'

'Apparently, he's a relative of the restaurant's owner.'

'What's his name?'

'Yao Wang.'

...

Jia and Chen stood in silence as they look at Yao's coffin.

'First Erika, now Yao.'

The remaining brothers turned in shock as they turned to see Basch coming.

'What are you doing here?' Jia asks in a dumbfounded tone.

'I'm paying respect to my sister's boyfriend.' Basch says calmly.

'I never expected you to still have a relationship with him.' Chen says as he thought about it.

'No I don't really have relations with him, but after finding out that he died. I figured that Erika would like me visit him regardless.' Basch says calmly.

'Oh.'

Jia, Chen and Basch talk for a while.

The three were the only remaining people left when Yao was buried, before leaving.

...

Yao stood there watching his brothers and possible cousin in law leave.

'Yao...'

He turns to Erika.

'I know that they'll stand strong without me.' Yao tells her with a smile.

'I'm sorry for leaving you without even saying goodbye, along with Basch.' She says shamefully as she looked sad.

'It'll be okay, Erika.' Yao tells her as he hugs her gently. 'We'll watch over our family together. You'll not alone on this now.'

'Thanks, Yao.'

Then, the two lovers watched over their family in heaven.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>That's for my boring oneshot of my OTP.<strong>

**I've cried after killing off my most favorite characters. **

**Please tell me what you've think.**


	2. China x Fem America: Expired book

**Hello, guys! I'm going write a China x Fem America oneshot. **

**Please enjoy. **

**I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia nor Where's Waldo.**

* * *

><p>'Emily, please slow down.'<p>

'No, Yao.' Emily A Jones, says as she frantically looked through the book shelf in her room. Pulling out various books little by little as she scanned them.

'Emily, if you ju-' Her fiance, Yao Wang, tried to slow her down, but she refused to listen.

'I've need to find _Where's Waldo in Hollywood_ booking.' Emily says as she searched fanatically through her bookshelves.

_'Aiya! She's wasting time by rushing her search for the damn expired book.'_ Yao thought as he observed his fiancee frantically searching her book shelves.

How did this start again? Oh, that's right this was about yesterday...

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'Emily, I've never expected your old neighborhood to be more peaceful here.' Yao commented as he looked around a beautiful neighborhood. It seemed somewhat more peaceful than the city life._

_'Thanks!' Emily said as her eyes lit up in excitement and happiness as she seemed happy about Yao liking her neighborhood._

_They were walking around the neighborhood that they're going to moved in together within a few possible years._

_'Oh! This is the baseball field that Mattie, Keith, our parents and I would play in.' Emily exclaims as she points out to the field where there were kids playing in the field. _

_'Amazing.' Yao said in interest. _

_'OH! Not far from here is my most favorite place in my old neighborhood.' She said in excitement as she grabbed Yao's hand starting him as she dragged him along. _

_'Where are we going, Emily?' Yao asked in curiosity as he looked around the trees that surrounded their path._

_'You'll see Yao.' Emily said cheerfully as looked obviously excited to show him._

_As they walk further in. Yao could see something practical appearing in the distance. As they got closer he could see a bricked building appear before them. They came into the clearing. _

_'Oh, now I can see why this your favorite place.' Yao said as he smiled at her. _

_The sign above the building said: Ackerman central library. _

_'That's right!' Emily said as she smiled at him. 'It seems to never change when my family and I moved out fifteen years ago.'_

_Yao and Emily enter the library, together. _

_This one thing that Yao finds himself attracted to Emily. She seems to have some interesting hidden traits in her. While, she's the best baseball player in her team, a big sports girl and enjoys hot dogs. Emily has always had a hidden bookworm geek in her. She'll read anything that interests her, except romance novels. _

_'Hello, how may I help you?' Greeted a young woman who stood behind the front desk.__ She had long golden blonde hair that reached her mid back and sea-green eyes with a pair of glasses framing her face. She seem to have a calm look on her. There was a small name tag that said 'Astrid Oxenstierna'._

_'Long time no see, Miss Oxenstierna.' Emily greeted the woman happily. _

_'Hmm? You familiar...' Astrid looks at Emily closer. _

_'It's me Emily Jones.' Emily said as she pointed to herself. 'I'm that little 9-year-old girl who visited this a lot.'_

_'Emily?' Astrid said as she looked into deep thought, but soon her eyes lit. 'That's right!' Astrid's eyes lit up with happiness. 'It's been fifteen years since I've last seen.'_

_'I know!' Emily said as she grinned. 'I remember when you started working here in your college years...'_

_Yao stood awkwardly in the background. He was always amused on how she's loud and obnoxious at any place, but when she's in a library. She's all quite and is willing to shush you to speaking loudly in a library._

_'Anyways, I'd like you meet my fiance, Yao Wang.' Emily introduced Yao as he quickly smiles politely. 'We're going to get married within a few months.'_

_'Hello, nice to meet you.' He greeted her kindly. _

_'Nice to meet you...' Astrid said as she looked away slightly. _

_'You're still shy Astrid?' Emily pointed out that she grinned as the beautiful tall woman looked away. _

_'Anyways, Emily.' Astrid changed the subject on her. 'What brings you here?'_

_Yao quickly answers for her. 'Emily and I are planning to move in this neighborhood and start our lives here within a few years.'_

_'Really?' Astrid said as she smiled at him. 'This is good.'_

_'I know.' Emily said as she grinned. _

_'Astrid, what I did tell you about talking to other people on your job.' A new voice spoke up._

_The three turn to see a young man standing out of a doorway entrance. He had short wavy pale blond hair with a hair curl sticking out of the back of his head and dark blue eyes. _

_'Sigurd...' Astrid looked at him._

_'Hello, Mr Sigurd.' Emily greeted him happily. _

_Sigurd looked at Emily. 'You look familiar...'_

_'Remember, it's me!' Emily said as she smiled happily. 'Emily.'_

_'Emily... As in Emily A Jones?' Sigurd asked her in a questioning look on his face._

_'That's right!' Emily chirped as she grinned happily. _

_'Hold on for a second.' Sigurd quickly disappears for a few minutes, then reappears. 'You've visited our library a lot fifteen years ago.'_

_'That's right...' Emily said as she felt uncomfortable. _

_Yao looked weary as he felt that something bad's going to happen._

_'It appears that you haven't returned a book, before you've moved away.' Sigurd told her calmly. _

_Yao's eyes widen as Emily couldn't restrain herself and yell. 'WHAT?'_

_'Shh!' Sigurd silenced her. 'I'll talk to you privately.'_

_Emily nodded and followed him in._

_Flashback mode now off! _

So in other words, Emily forgot to return old kid's book called _Where's Waldo? _before moving out. Once when Sigurd told her that he'll cut her prince in half is she returns the book. Emily drags Yao out. They head Emily's apartment home in the city.

Standing in Emily's living where she has two book shelves. Digging into finding it.

Emily had many different kinds of books. They range from novels to encyclopedias to comics to manga (most of those are action and adventure ones) to even script books on various theaters plays. She even has children's books. According to Emily, she'd kept them in case of babysitting (which she's bad at) or calming herself.

Though, she has many types of books, but the problem with her bookshelves are that they're messy and unorganized.

'Why didn't you ever even noticed that you still have the book earlier?' Yao asks Emily in curiosity. As he scans through the shelves.

'Cause, I'm almost always busy to remember.' She says as she pulls several books together and checked them. She frowned as she dropped her head. 'I'll never find it.'

'Maybe you didn't put the book in your one of your selves.' He says as he looks around.

'I'm a horrible person.' Emily says as she looked down in humiliation. 'Why did I need to be so careless? I've always made sure that I return the library books right time.'

'Emily, calm down.' Yao placed his hand on he'd shoulder. 'It's not end of the world.'

'To me it is!' She looked like that she's going to have a mental breakdown.

Yao knew that this can be a problem. Emily does go into a breakdown if she fails at something that she's good at taking care of.

'You were only nine years old at the time.' He reminded her calmly. 'You didn't intentionally stolen it.'

'I know.' Emily says as she took the deep breath exercises that he taught her and manage to put on a weak smile.

'Don't worry, Emily.' Yao tells her kindly as he smiles at her softly. 'We'll work this out together.'

'No, Yao.' She tells him as she smiles at him weakly. 'It's my responsibility, not yours.'

'Are you sure, Emily?' He asks her in a concern tone. She doesn't work well without someone by her side when she has a breakdown.

'Yes, Yao.' She says as she looks at him with a smile on her face. A real one.

Yao looked at his fiancee for a moment, before letting out a sigh and says, 'Okay, then please tell me if you need any help. I'll be there for you.'

...

'So you've let Emily solve this on her own?'

'Yes, Chen.' Yao says as he stirs the meat and vegetables in the steaming wok over the oven.

Yao is back at his house in his kitchen making his own dinner for tonight. His younger brother, Chen, came by to visit him.

'Emily never lasts long alone with situations like these.' Chen tells him as he looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

'She's only 24 years old.' Yao tells Chen calmly as he turned turn the stove.

'Yao, you've promised Matthew to stand by her side no matter what.' Chen obviously was looking over Yao's sake.

'I know, but she told that she wanted to try to be more independent.' Yao says as he places the food in the plate. 'Besides, I'm going to check on her the next morning.'

'Okay, if you say so.' Chen as he decides to end the conversation. He then asks. 'Why can't we we go out for Chinese food?'

'Because, the American Chinese food sucks balls and my grandparents have me a recipe for REAL Chinese food.' Yao says as he smiles pridefully to himself as he looked satisfied with what he has accomplished. 'I hope that I've made Hunan fish styled dish is good.'

_'I could have told him that we could go to the fancy Italian restaurant that I'd love to visit.'_ Chen thought to himself.

'Dinner is served.' Yao says happily after setting the food down.

...

It was now midnight. Yao lied in bed thinking about what Chen told him.

'Emily's a strong girl... a mere expired children's library book shouldn't let her down.' It's not like that she stole a valuable diamond or committed a murder or _that_ extreme.

He'll visit her first thing in the morning.

...

Yao parked his car and traveled his way to Emily's apartment.

**Ring! Ring!**

Yao picked up his phone and checked it: Emily.

'This can't be good.' Yao says as he answers the phone. 'Yes, Emily?'

'Yao...' Emily's murmured something that he couldn't hear.

'I'm sorry, Emily, but I've didn't hear you.' Yao says as he now felt worried about Emily and preparing for the worst that could come.

'I've...' Emily's voice sounded hoarse and tired. Has she been staying up all night looking for the book?

'Emily, I can't hear you.' Yao says as he soon rushes his way to Emily's apartment.

'I'VE FINALLY FOUND THE DAMN BOOK!' Emily managed to yell out in glee and joy. This caused Yao to cringe and pull the phone away.

'Okay, that's a little to loud-' He pauses, then asks. 'Wait you've found the book?' He stopped halfway up to her room.

'Yes!' She sounded so relieved and happy. 'I was planning to buy a replacement. When I went over to get my laptop. I've found it near by!'

'I'm so happy for you, Emily.' Yao says as felt relived, as he made his way to Emily's apartment.

'Thanks, Yao.' Emily says proudly, he could tell that she's grinning her usual grin. 'I wish that you were here so I can hug you.'

Yao grinned as he knocked at her door.

'Hang on for second, I've got a visitor.' She says as she hang up and opened the door. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and she had a slightly tired look in her eyes, but they had joy in them. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw him.

'Surprise!' Yao says cheerfully as he laughed at her adorable dumbfounded face. He loved seeing her reaction like that.

'YAO?!' She exclaims in shock. 'Again? Really?'

'What?' Yao asks innocently as he tilts his head. 'It's not my fault that you keep calling me like that.'

'I feel like that this is a running gag for us.' Emily says under her breath.

He chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. 'I love you, Emily.'

She smirked and punched him in the shoulder. He let out a 'OW!'. 'Love you, too Yao.'

Yao huffs cutely as he rubbed his arm in slight pain, while muttering something in Chinese.

'Anyways, I've need to go by to take Ackerman central library and return my book.' Emily says as she smiles with relief.

'Okay.' Yao smiles.

...

'So she returned her expired book?' Matthew Williams, Emily's cousin, asks him.

'That's right.' Yao smiles at him. 'All on her own.'

'That's gre-'

'Ahm!' They turned to the priest. 'May we start?'

'Yes.' Yao says as he smiles awkwardly.

Yao stood at the end of a wedding aisle in red tuxedo.

Yao and Emily's family and friends are all here.

The door at the end of the aisle opens. Emily enters in a beautiful sleeveless light blue wedding dress. She walked down gracefully with her father.

She and Yao stood side by side.

Emily smiles at Astrid and Sigurd in the crowd.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

With that Yao pulls Emily into a kiss.

They'll be living happily together.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it!<strong>

**What do you think? **

**I've made Emily a tough girl who loves baseball, but also has a hidden bookworm in her.**

**Please, read and review! **


End file.
